Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Jay ten
Hello all. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Jay (or James) and I am here to request a promotion to admin. I've been on the wiki for about eight months and have learned a lot in my time here. I truly feel there is a need for another admin at this time and I believe I am capable of doing the job. I have been a rollback for over two months, but I have been an active editor/reviewer since day one. I wouldn't be applying if I didn't feel it was necessary, just as I didn't apply for rollback for several months, even with a half dozen staff members suggesting it to me: I bring this up only because I want it to be known that I don't want this position for the prestige or authority, but because I feel like I could give some much needed assistance in making sure the site runs as smoothly as possible. I am on the site daily and usually for several hours at a time. The currently active admins/bcrats do a great job and always manage to keep things under control, but I would like to help lighten their workload as much as I can. Now that the VCROCK position no longer exists, I have no choice but to apply for admin if I want to continue learning and increasing my impact on the site. If given admin rights, I will stay away from deletion/spinoff appeals until I'm given the green light, as I know that is one of the more complicated areas of being an admin, and one that was excluded from VCROCK rights. I don't want this to drag on any more than it already has, so I'll move on to the requirements. Must be active for six months: I signed up at the end of July 2014 and began contributing immediately. Must have 800 edits with 600 edits to articles: This is the only place I fall short. I have just under two thousand edits total and I have 557 article edits at this time. I have made nearly a thousand edits to articles if you include edits to stories that have been deleted, most of which were likely adding the deletenow or M4R template. I feel if you look at my edits you'll see that I'm a fairly well-rounded user as far as my contributions go. Must know how to categorize pages: Add the most applicable categories by using the category module or by typing them in manually. I'm well aware of what categories can and can't be added together and have removed a high number of mutually exclusive categories from stories. Must know how to move files/pages: Simply click the drop down menu on any article or forum post, then select rename or move. Select new name or location and give your reason. Only leave a redirect for pages more than a day or two old. Must know how to delete pages: Well I can't really say that I've done this since I don't have the ability, but from what I've read on other apps it's basically the same as renaming. Click the drop down menu and select delete, then leave your reason (QS/Blacklisted/Housekeeping/Reupload/etc.) I know a pastebin must also be created but I'm unsure whether this is manually done or automatically. Must know how to appropriately block a user: Most infractions require a warning first, then a one day block for repeated offenses (reupload/inappropriate behavior/category violations). Obvious spam is a three day block. From what I've noticed, the expiry time of a block depends on the severity of the offense, which is up to the admin to decide. Minor infractions that a user has already been warned about are usually a one day block that is doubled if the same offense is repeated. The guidelines are not very cut-and-dried, except in some instances. Obscene user names are an indefinite block. Intentional plagiarism is a month to six months depending on the situation (discovery of multiple plagiarized stories could be six months or even indefinite as opposed to a first offense). Severe vandalism is a two week ban, doubled for repeated infractions (indefinite after five). If fighting occurs and the warning does no good, a cool down ban of three hours may be issued. If any of what I've said is incorrect, I simply need a clear cut list because all that I can find in the site rules is vague and somewhat a grey area. Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki: I'm very familiar with the wiki. I am fairly fluent in wikitext and have slightly customized my global.js. I use monobook to monitor the recent changes, for obvious reasons, but still use the regular wiki skin for everything else (I added the global.js customization that allows me to switch between mono and wiki skin). I have been active on just about every part of the wiki. Furthermore, I simply feel like I would be a good fit. I have never been involved in any drama, I am already friends with many regular users and staff, and I am good with people. I was a supervisor at my rec center in college where I was in charge of five employees and I never had one issue that wasn't quickly and civilly resolved. I believe in being firm but fair, and I always try to watch what I say as to not come off as condescending. The rec center was massive and I had to throw people out in-person almost daily, so I believe I can handle correcting users' bad behavior (I've already done this a few times). I've been told, and agree (hopefully without sounding too arrogant), that I'm a pretty good judge of quality and that I know what a well developed story should look like. I have no idea how many books and stories I have read, but I can assure you it's an abundance (hundreds of books and thousands of stories). Lastly, this site is important to me. It's basically my only social outlet these days as I've become a bit of a recluse. Reading and (sometimes) writing are the only things I really enjoy anymore, and I feel like this site is the perfect place for me. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask. Thanks for taking the time to read this ridiculously long application. Deadline: April 15th, 2015 All of my yes. I can't think of a single more qualified person to be promoted, and considering the actual activity of our admins it would be good to receive an extra helping hand. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:00, April 4, 2015 (UTC) As Jay's already shown through his edits, reverting vandalism, monitoring edits, he's up to the task. We can help with any issues he has with adapting and learning how to use the new format. To be perfectly honest, we need this. Underscore is a great admin, but we need more than one (active) admin to help lighten the load. I was gonna start prodding you in this direction, but it seems you've ninja'd me again... I can think of no other user who is more deserving of a promotion. I would waive the editing count due to the fact that he likely has passed 600 and just lost a portion of them due to stories being deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:03, April 4, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea if I'm allowed to vote, but what the hell. I haven't been on the wiki for that long, but in my short time I have noticed that most of the admin work falls on Underscorre's and Empyre's shoulders (with Lolskeletons helping from time to time). I believe you would be the perfect candidate to give them a helping hand. MrDupin (talk) 21:07, April 4, 2015 (UTC) k --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 21:07, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Y'all took all my reasons why. Thanks a lot LOL. BedrockPerson :D 21:09, April 4, 2015 (UTC) That was a true jumpscare. I didn't expect you to run for admeh and I'm not sure if I can trust you 100%...Don’t mess with Doctor Dream! 21:32, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Go for it man. Likferd (talk) 22:27, April 4, 2015 (UTC) YES we desperately need more active admins. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:47, April 5, 2015 (UTC)